


Peace and quiet

by Melime



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: After leaving the BAU, Penelope was ready for some peace and quiet.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Peace and quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Paz e tranquilidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749518) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Anon: any, any, peace and quiet

After sixteen years at the BAU, it was hard to even imagine what not seeing mutilated bodies on a daily basis looked like, not to mention not having to follow from afar as her friends kept getting caught in dangerous situations and nearly dying, or being shot and almost dying herself. How was she even able to live like that for this long, when she was always the squeamish type and abhorred violence? As much as she missed working with her friends and she knew she did a lot of good there, she was ready for some peace and quiet.


End file.
